


Like a Melody in My Head

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for this request i got on my tumblr (@bi-beverie): "Can you do a reddie prompt where Richie and Eddie are friends and one day Eddie is like hella horny and he doesn’t know what to do. So he calls Richie and starts to get himself off to Richie’s voice. Richie realizes what he’s doing and makes Eddie cum with dirty talk (and lets just say they are more than friends afterwards)"





	Like a Melody in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> i actually proofread this one, lads!! 
> 
> yes, the title is taken from the song replay by iyaz. we're throwin it back to 2010, folks

It all started with a sleepover at Bill’s house. Richie had won the game they’d all been playing that night, meaning that he got couch privileges while the other six slept on the floor. Eddie was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. After two semesters at college sleeping on the softest mattress topper he’d been able to find at Bed, Bath, and Beyond, sleeping on the thin carpet and cement floor of Bill’s basement was beginning to appear unrealistic. Giving up, Eddie huffed and got up, dragging his pillow and blanket over to the couch where Richie was fast asleep. Eddie dropped his pillow half next to Richie’s head and half on top of it, rousing him from his sleep. “Scoot over,” Eddie whispered as he gently shoved Richie’s shoulder.

“Eds?” he mumbled, squinting his eyes open. “What’s up? What time is it?”

“Like, three?” Eddie sighed, tired and irritable. “Can you please make some room? I can’t sleep on the floor, it’s too hard.”

Eddie realized his mistake as soon as Richie smirked up at him. “You know, things are pretty _hard_ up here, too.” He grabbed his crotch lewdly, making Eddie blush. It was so stupid, just one of Richie’s dumb jokes, but the deep, rough, sleepy quality of his voice and the physical gesture had Eddie blushing. His feelings for his best were something that two semesters away at college couldn’t change, apparently.

“Can I sleep with you or not?”

“Eddie, my love, I’ve been wanting to sleep with you since I had my first wet dream,” Richie joked. Still, his words went right to Eddie’s crotch.

“Well then move over.” Eddie forced his way onto the couch, turning his back to Richie so he couldn’t see or feel the semi he was now sporting.

“I always knew you wanted my dick.” Eddie shivered, not expecting Richie’s voice to be right in his ear, and still so low and dark. He knew Richie was only whispering out of courtesy to their sleeping friends, but it still made it feel personal, like he might not be joking. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer. “C’mere, you’re gonna fall off. And then you’ll _really_ have something to whine about.”

Eddie blushed, though whether it was more on account of the contact or the teasing remark he wasn’t sure. “I’m not whining!” he whispered defensively. “I just don’t wanna be sore for a week.”

“Oh, you’ll be sore for at least a few days once I’m done with you,” Richie joked again, rolling his hips into Eddie’s. Eddie gasped, but he covered it with an elbow jabbed back at Richie.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Eddie did his best to sound annoyed.

“Anything for you, baby.” Eddie screwed his eyes shut and tried to drift off; god, Richie made it hard to not be attracted to him.

 

 

A week later and Eddie was still thinking about that night. He couldn’t get it out of his head: the way Richie held him close, the feeling off his breath against his neck - but mostly he couldn’t stop thinking about how Richie’s voice had sounded whispering all those dirty things in Eddie’s ear. He’d jerked off every day that week, something he didn’t normally do. It was now well past midnight and Eddie was lying awake, his cock so hard it threatened to poke out of his sleep shorts despite the fact that he’d already gotten himself off that day. He swore, he was gonna punch Richie in the face.

Giving in, he slid his hand under the waistband of his shorts and wrapped it around his cock. Sighing in relief at the contact, he stroked himself a few times. He let his other hand wander across his chest, which was bare due to the summer heat. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized he was imagining Richie’s hands on him. He felt vaguely guilty, but he’d been jerking off to thoughts of his friend for years at that point, and he figured what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. He closed his eyes, really relaxed, and let himself imagine the things Richie would say if he was there. He spread his precome around the head of his cock and wondered if Richie would tease him or if he’d jump Eddie’s bones as soon as he could. Eddie liked to think Richie would draw it out, with that signature Richie Tozier smirk on his face. The thought of that smirk hovering above Eddie just then, so close Eddie would just have to tilt his head up to kiss it away, had Eddie’s cock twitching eagerly in his hand.

But as much as Eddie imagined, as much as he stroked his cock, he realized after a while that it wasn’t going to be enough.

Before he could really think about what he was doing, Eddie was dialing up Richie’s number and bringing his phone to his ear. _What the fuck are you doing?_ his mind shouted at him. _Hang up! What are you doing!_ But it was too late, and then that deep voice was right in his ear, sounding gravelly with sleep as he murmured a confused, “Eds?”

Eddie melted at the sound of Richie’s voice saying his name - just the single syllable had warmth spreading through him. “Richie,” he sighed, much more dreamily than he would’ve liked.

“Fuck, it’s almost one in the morning. Are you okay?” Eddie let out a small _mhm_ , his lower lip caught between his teeth. Richie hadn’t even said anything sexual, but Eddie’s dick didn’t seem to care. “Then what’s up?”

Eddie panicked a bit. He hadn’t bothered to make up an excuse. Pretty much no thought had gone into this plan - Eddie was thinking exclusively with his dick. “H-How was your day?” he asked, hoping the breathiness of his voice wasn’t too obvious.

“You called to ask about my day?” Richie sounded more awake now, and the amusement in his voice had Eddie’s heart pounding.

“Yeah, I didn’t see you today, so…”

“Aw, did you miss me, sweetheart?”

Eddie swallowed back a groan at the pet name.

Richie continued: “Well, isn’t that sweet?”

His voice was low and teasing and flowed through Eddie’s mind like honey. A small moan escaped Eddie’s lips.

“You know, I’ve always liked to fantasize that you couldn’t keep quiet, but I didn’t think you’d actually be this bad at it.”

Sheer panic gripped Eddie, making his movements cease completely. “Wh-what?” His voice broke.

“Did you think you were being subtle?” Richie chuckled. Despite the fact that he was feeling more than slightly mortified, the sound still went straight to Eddie’s dick. “That’s cute, Eds. You know I can hear all the little noises you’re making, right?”

“I…” Eddie trailed off, at a loss for words. “I’m- what are you- I don’t-”

“Relax, baby,” Richie cooed. And that pet name had Eddie easing back into his mattress and pillows like liquid. “I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Eddie nearly whispered.

“Of course not,” Richie assured him. “Fuck, all those little moans of yours have got lil Dicky hard as a rock.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie groaned, a small giggle bubbling up from his chest as he threw his arm over his face.

“Wait- you’re jerking off right now, right? I didn’t misread this entire situation?”

“Well I _was,_ but if you refer to your dick by name again I’m not gonna be hard for much longer.”

“Come on, Eds, you know you like thinking about it.” And wow. Eddie thought the mood was dying but Richie turned on a dime and brought it almost violently back to life. “That’s why you called me, isn’t it? You were thinking about me while stroking your cock?”

“Yes,” Eddie admitted, his eyes fluttering shut as he gripped his cock again.

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” The command had Eddie’s cock throbbing in his fist.

“God, _that,_ ” Eddie moaned. “Your voice, all the things you’d say to me if you were touching me.”

“Yeah? You called to hear my voice? You want me to talk you through it while you touch yourself, baby? You wanna get off on me telling you what to do, what I’d do to you if I was there?”

“Yes, please,” Eddie whimpered.

“Oh, baby, I’d take such good care of you.” Eddie let out a breath, finally releasing all of the tension he’d been holding in his body. He relaxed into the pillows and listened to Richie talk, let himself give into what he’d been wanting so badly. He could practically hear the smirk in Richie’s voice when he said, “But I’d make you wait forever. I’d kiss down your neck, barely even touching your waist, sucking hickeys all over your neck until I found the spot that really made you squirm.” Eddie’s breath hitched. “I’d run my tongue over that spot so lightly, teasing you for as long as you could stand. Then I’d bite down hard and suck on it, make it feel so good you scream. I’d have you begging me to touch you before our clothes were even off.”

“Are your clothes on right now?” Eddie blurted out.

“You know I just sleep in my boxers, Eds.”

“Fuck.” Eddie still blushed when he moaned, but his cock certainly didn’t mind.

“Yeah, I bet you like picturing that, don’t you? Bet you wanna kneel in front of me while I stroke my cock through my boxers.” Richie let out a small moan along with Eddie, making the latter’s head spin. “Fuck, baby, you have no idea how hard you get me. All the times I’ve fantasized about you…”

“Tell me.” Eddie swallowed thickly.

“Well, I love imagining you on your knees for me, your eyes all wide while you suck my cock like you were made for it. But my favorite thing to think about is you squirming under me.” Eddie whimpered at that, rocking his hips up as he pumped his cock. “God, the noises you make are so much better than I ever imagined. Wanna make you moan like that in person, baby. Wanna stroke your cock and go real slow until you’re so desperate you just rock your hips up and fuck my fist. I wanna make you come, baby, over and over. Wanna make you feel so good.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie moaned, his voice higher and thinner than it had been. “You make me feel so good, fuck. Your voice is so fucking hot, I want you to touch me so bad. I need you, Rich, I need you to touch me. Please tell me how you want me to come.”

“Honestly? I want you to come while I fuck you.”

“ _Richie,_ ” Eddie moaned. He’d meant to sound scandalized, maybe even chiding, but his cock was throbbing in his fist, growing desperate for release at the thought.

“God, I bet you’d take my cock so well, Eds.” Eddie blushed, still trying to catch his breath. “I would make it feel so good for you, angel. I would treat you like a fucking prince, take my time opening you up, making sure I hit that spot that would have you seeing stars.” Eddie had fingered himself more than a handful of times, but he’d never been fucked - the idea of Richie fucking him had his mind hazy with desire.

“I want that,” he admitted in a soft moan. “I want all of you.”

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna give you everything you want, sweetheart,” Richie groaned.

“Are you touching yourself?” The words felt so dirty falling from his lips, but he loved it. He loved feeling like this, loved that he was making Richie moan. It was like a dream, so much so that he could hardly believe it was actually happening.

“I am, baby. You’ve got my cock so fucking hard. I bet you would feel so good on my cock, bet you’d sound so pretty when I fucked you. You’d look so fucking pretty, too. Wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. God, just the thought is so fucking hot.”

“I wanna touch your cock so bad,” Eddie whined, surprising himself with how dirty his words were. “Wanna taste you. Wanna feel you inside of me.”

“Enough to beg for it?” Richie’s voice was a combination of playful and dark that had Eddie whimpering.

“Yes.” He heard Richie’s breath hitch. “Please, Rich, please, I want your cock so bad. Please make me feel good. Please, please, fuck me.”

Richie groaned. “Say that again.” His voice was strained yet stern, and so low it sent pleasant shivers through Eddie’s body.

“Fuck me,” he repeated, his cock throbbing even more desperately when he did. His hand was thoroughly covered in precome, so much so that the wet sound of his hand stroking his cock rang throughout his room.

“Again.”

“Fuck me, god, _please_ fuck me, Richie. Want you to fuck me so fucking hard.” Eddie could hear his voice growing more and more desperate as his pleasure grew, blooming in his lower abdomen, tightening. “I’m getting so close thinking about it, fuck.”

“Yeah? You want my cock that bad, huh?”

“God, _yes_.”

“You’re gonna be begging just like that once I get my hands on you. Gonna make sure you’re really desperate for it.”

“Fuck, I want your hands all over me,” Eddie moaned, his words and desires flying from his mouth as he neared his climax.

“Gonna touch you just the way you like, baby,” Richie nearly purred in his ear. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard. Fuck, I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when you come.”

“I’m so close, Rich, so fucking close.”

“Come for me, baby. Let me hear how good I make you feel.” Richie’s rough, low, breathy voice pushed Eddie over the edge. He cried Richie’s name as he came all over his hand and stomach, white hot pleasure rolling through his entire body. He let out a series of small whimpers as he came down and caught his breath. “Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Richie moaned, his voice strained. “I’m coming, baby, fuck, _fuck._ ” Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie came, the moans he let out making Eddie’s entire body warm.

There was a moment of silence filled only with their breathing. Richie was predictably the first to break it with a “Well, fuck,” and a small laugh.

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed, matching his brief chuckle.

“Can I come over?”

“It’s like, 1:30 in the morning,” Eddie responded, mostly habitually. He regretted it as soon as he’d said it, realizing he really wanted to be close to Richie; luckily for both of them, Richie was still Richie, and didn’t think the late hour was any reason to stay home.

“Yeah, but I wanna cuddle,” he said.

“That does sound really nice,” Eddie admitted, his heart racing.

“That’s the spirit! I’ll be over in ten.”

“See you then.” Eddie grinned to himself as he hung up. He grabbed a wet wipe from his nightstand and cleaned himself up before curling up into his sheets. His post-orgasmic bliss lulled him to sleep almost immediately, and the next thing he knew Richie’s bare chest was pressed up against his own bare back. “Mm, hi,” Eddie greeted him sleepily, turning in his arms to face him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead. They stayed huddled together for a moment, Eddie’s head resting against Richie’s chest, but Eddie could feel that Richie was a little stiff. Eddie was just working up the courage to ask him about it when Richie spoke up: “Hey, so um- I was just- so like, can-”

“I’m too tired for another round,” Eddie said with a playful grin.

Richie rolled his eyes and grinned, a beautiful sight to see. “I wasn’t asking about that, you dirty little pervert. I was asking you if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping and just barely smiling as he cupped Richie’s cheek in his hand. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it.” And that was Eddie’s favorite of Richie’s Voices: his _real_ voice, his vulnerable, honest, genuine voice - the kindest, most beautiful voice Eddie had ever heard. “I’ve had the hots for you since before I could even understand what romance was.”

“Bold of you to imply you know what romance is now,” Eddie shot back with a smirk.

“I just scaled your house and climbed through your window to cuddle with you!” Richie exclaimed, theatrically scandalized. “That is _textbook_ romance right there!”

“You just asked me out ten minutes after we had phone sex!”

“Hey, you’re the one who initiated that, not me,” Richie smirked. “It’s not my fault your dick can’t resist me.”

“Wow, how sweet.”

“I’m _trying_ here.”

“I know you are,” Eddie giggled. “It’s cute, I’m enjoying it.”

“Cute enough for you to date me?”

“Definitely,” Eddie grinned. Richie beamed and pressed his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie let out a dreamy sigh as he melted into it, melted into the moment he’d been dreaming of for years. Richie’s lips were soft and gentle, yet purposeful, and Eddie knew he could get used to kissing them. They kissed softly for another few moments before pulling back. Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest; Richie wrapped his arms lovingly around Eddie’s frame.

“Wait ‘til we tell the others how we got together.”

“Oh, god,” Eddie groaned, turning so his back was to Richie. Despite his feigned annoyance, however, he still made sure Richie’s arms stayed securely around him. “I’m going to sleep now.”

Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek, his ear, his neck, anywhere he could reach. “Sweet dreams, honey,” he grinned into Eddie’s hair. Eddie’s chest swelled with love that heated his cheeks.

“Goodnight,” he said softly. He took Richie’s hand in his own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before pressing himself back against Richie. He slept better that night than he had in a long time.


End file.
